1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) card with packages mounted thereon and, more particularly, to a package mounting type PCB card for insertion in a computer expansion slot.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional PCB card includes different type packages, such as, for example, a Dual-In-Line Package (DIP) 11, a Quad-Fold Package (QFP) 12, a Multi-Chip Module (MCM) 13, and a piggy-back type package 14, mounted on a PCB 1a. Such type packages mounted on the PCB 1a increases the thickness (i.e., the amount of space the PCB 1a and packages mounted thereon occupy from the base of the PCB 1a to a top plane of the packages) of the conventional PCB card. Particularly, the piggy-back type package 14 causes the conventional PCB card to have a large thickness compared to the other type packages. As a result of having such type packages, e.g., the piggy-back type package, mounted on the conventional PCB card, the thickness of the conventional PCB card increases thereby hampering conventional PCB cards from being thinner and from preventing heat dissipation.
Thus, conventional PCB cards, which are inserted in expansion slots of a computer that are fixed distances apart, have interference problems because of the thickness of the PCB cards. As a result, conventional PCB cards have been inserted, not in every slot, but in every other slot to prevent interference between the packages of conventional PCB cards. When space for mounting the PCB cards is limited, problems arise that the circuits on the PCB 1a, as well as the packages, suffer from thermal and electrical interference between packages and circuits of adjacent PCB cards. Because of thermal and electrical interference, circuits and packages are damaged. The various type packages mounted on the conventional PCB 1a decrease spatial efficiency and mounting density. Moreover, heat dissipation deficiency also causes damage to packages and circuits of conventional PCB cards.